Marine
Character Introduction Travis "Ape" Hudson is an enthusiastic ex-Marine. He begrudgingly accepted an Honorable Discharge after the Battle of Mjolnir, due to Solforce going through personnel reductions. That's the official story, at least. Others might say it was because of that one time Sgt. Gunny was inspecting the cafeteria; Hudson blew up the kitchen cooking himself a Sotswich. After choosing his retirement world and landing, he soon met Tamiko Hoshinara, a scientist working in the Feldspar Mountains. She disappeared soon after, around the same time the planet got hit by the Xombie plague. By remembering stories of The Pit and piecing it together with Tamiko's field of work, even Hudson managed to figure out where the root of all evil was. He grabbed his gear and set out for the mountains, eager to relive the thrills of battle (and hopefully not having to deal with kitchens). Class Introduction The Marine is the classic action movie hero (with a comic twist). He is out to smash stuff, save the day, grab loot and get "The Girl". He's quite effective at most of those. With a deadly set of combat equipment, high Might and strong level up stats, you can't go wrong picking the Marine and taking out most of the stuff that gets in your way. It's an advantage to appreciate for new and veteran players alike. Starting Equipment *1 Blade *1 Auto Pistol *60 Pistol Rounds *1 Assault Rifle *1 Grenade *2 Frag Grenade *2 HE Grenade *90 Rifle Rounds *5 Sol Force Rations *5 Med Patches *1 Impact Armor *3 Breaching Charges *1 Terran Med-Kit Initial Stats *70 Might *45 Finesse *40 Brains *40 Power *2 movement *0 base armor * 90 Inventory size (48 + Might / 10, rounded down, x 6) Initial Bar Stats *70 Health *120 Psi points (Brains + 2x Power) *700 Food (10x Might) Initial Skills *Lockpick: 10 *Electronics: 1 *Mechanical: 20 *Computer: 5 *Engineering: 1 *Pistol: 35 *Rifle: 70 *Aslt Weapon: 55 *Hvy Weapon: 55 *Decipher: 5 *Knife: 35 *Blade: 45 *Spear: 1 *Traps: 20 *Medical: 15 *Melee: 40 *Foraging: 20 *Biotech: 25 *Empathy: 1 *Telekinesis: 10 *War Mind: 1 *Redaction: 1 *Manifestation: 1 *Mecha Empathy: 1 *Resistance: 10 Level-up Stats *+55 Health (up from 40 in one of the last patches of the game) (+25 Health in the original game) *+3 Psi points *+3 Stat points *+4 Skill points General tips *High combat Skills are central to playing an effective Marine. You want any weapon you are currently using to have a related skill of at least 75-80, so most of your skill points should be spent there. You also need to make sure those skills will only cost 1 point to increase once you level up. *The Marine can have a hard time repairing his equipment and consistently finding new supplies. Consider improving the Computer skill as it is checked for Armor Lockers '''and '''Repair Stations. Use his large inventory space to keep a spare Armor and plenty of Weapons in your inventory. *Crank up Finesse to ~60 at first, then try to keep Brains close behind. Alternate Finesse or Might depending on what weapons you are using the most, but try not to invest more than 10 or 15 points in Might, as you are very likely to reach the 100 stat cap through Bio mods or various gear. *Every Class has to engage in melee combat to some degree, but the Marine happens to be effective at it all game long. Remember that Wounded creatures and those that use laser / rifle weaponry tend to be inaccurate up close. *The Marine is fairly vulnerable to enemy psionics. Fortunately, his Resistance skill only needs 2-3 bumps to learn a useful Psionic defense. Using Psi Shield prior to engaging Psionic creatures is recommended, and you may want to increase your Power stat every once in a while too. Hard/Insane/Seriously?! tips *Avoid over-using your starting Blade & '''Auto-Pistol '''until you've bumped them up to a good amount (55-60). Otherwise, you will waste a sizable amount of durability on them and pay for it later. Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes